Buono!
Buono! (ボーノ) is a Hello! Project unit consisting of three Hello! Project Kids members: Tsugunaga Momoko and Natsuyaki Miyabi from Berryz Koubou, and Suzuki Airi from ℃-ute. The group was formed to create opening and ending themes for the anime Shugo Chara!. After the anime ended, they were on hiatus for a year before moving to the Zetima label to continue making music. The name translates to tasty, more specifically when used to imply food possesses a pleasant palate (from Italian, good!). Buono!'s highest selling single is Honto no Jibun with 42,035 copies sold. Buono!'s lowest selling single is Natsu Dakara! with 12,554 sold. Members History 2007 The unit was officially announced at the Nakayoshi magazine Festival 2007 on July 21, 2007, at Tokyo's Sunshine City in Ikebukuro, and formed to sing both the opening and ending themes for the anime adaptation of Shugo Chara!. Buono! continued to record the ending and opening themes for the first season of the anime. As of the second season, Buono! only recorded the ending themes, as the opening themes were handled by Shugo Chara Egg! and Guardians 4, two other groups formed for the sake of performing'' Shugo Chara!'' music. 2008 In 2008, Buono! became the advertisement unit of pizza company, Pizza-La. They are featured on TV commercials and posters which were found in various shops in Japan. 2009 On March 7, 2009, Hello! Project announced that Buono! was to perform at the Japan Expo in Stockholm, Sweden on May 24, 2009, but the convention was cancelled a month earlier on April 21, 2009, due to the financial change in world economy and severe competition from other festivals/concerts as well as poor ticket sale. 2010 In early 2010, the anime Shugo Chara! ended and Buono! had no new releases. Suzuki Airi announced on her blog, that they became the advertisement unit for Pink Dot Waffles, which is located in the mall inside Tokyo Tower. In December 2010 it was announced that Buono! would resume activities after almost a years hiatus. They would be leaving Pony Canyon and moving to the Zetima label. 2011 January 1, 2011, Buono!’s official Youtube channel opened. On July 9, 2011, it was announced that Buono! will be staring in a movie titled Gomennasai. The movie was released in the fall. On August 28, it was annouced that Buono! Live Tour 2011 summer ~Rock'n Buono!~ 4 would be streamed live on 28/8 at 14:00 (JST) on their Youtube channel, (buonochannel). On November 12, 2011 it was annouced that Buono! will perform a live concert in Paris, France, at La Machine du Moulin Rouge on February 12, 2012. On December 14, 2011, it was announced that the B-side of Buono!'s new single would be used as the ending theme for Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen, the drama Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina were starring in. 2012 On May 30, 2012, Buono! performed alongside several idol groups in an event produced by AKB48's Sashihara Rino titled Daichikaiyubi Matsuri ~Idol Rinji Soukai~ at the Nippon Budokan venue. Other groups that were also invited are Idoling!!!, Sashihara Rino, Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku, SUPER☆GiRLS,, Tokyo Joshiryu, Passpo☆, Momoiro Clover Z, and Watarirouka Hashiritai 7. Performances Outside Japan Buono! was set to perform at the Japan Expo in Stockholm, Sweden on May 24, 2009, but their appearance was cancelled. On February 12, 2012, Buono! performed at La Machine du Moulin Rouge in Paris, France. Discography Albums *2008.02.20 Café Buono! *2009.02.11 Buono! 2 *2010.02.10 We are Buono! Mini Albums *2011.08.10 Partenza *2012.08.22 SHERBET Best Albums *2010.08.10 The Best Buono! *2012.02.12 Buono! Paris Collection (Limited) Singles #2007.10.31 Honto no Jibun (ホントのじぶん) #2008.02.06 Ren'ai♥Rider (恋愛♥ライダー) #2008.05.14 Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! #2008.08.20 Gachinko de Ikou! (ガチンコでいこう!) #2008.11.12 Rottara Rottara (ロッタラ ロッタラ) #2009.01.21 co・no・mi・chi #2009.04.29 MY BOY #2009.08.26 Take It Easy! #2009.12.16 Bravo☆Bravo #2010.02.03 Our Songs #2011.02.02 Zassou no Uta (雑草のうた) #2011.07.20 Natsu Dakara! (夏ダカラ!) #2012.01.18 Hatsukoi Cider/DEEP MIND (初恋サイダー/DEEP MIND) Compilations * 2007.12.12 Petit Best 8 (プッチベスト8) (#15 Honto no Jibun) * 2008.12.10 Petit Best 9 (プッチベスト9) (#13 Renai♥Rider) * 2009.12.02 Petit Best 10 (プッチベスト10) (#6 MY BOY) * 2010.03.10 Shugo Chara! Song♪Best (しゅごキャラ! ソング♪ベスト) (#11 Minna Daisuki, #12 Kokoro no Tamago, #13 Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha!~ - Guardians 4, Shugo Chara Egg!, Buono!) * 2010.12.15 Petit Best 11 (プッチベスト11) (#7 Our Songs) * 2010.12.22 Minna no Idol☆Collection ~TV Anime Hit Song Shuu~ (#5 Honto no Jibun) * 2011.12.07 Petit Best 12 (プッチベスト12) (#16 Zassou no Uta) Works TV *2009.12.14 NHK「MUSIC JAPAN」 Film *2011 Gomennasai Commercials *2008-2012 Pizza-La *2010 Pink Dot Waffles Radio *2011 Present MUSIC Buono! (Shonan Beach FM 78.9) Magazines *2010.01.23 March issue of "Television" (月刊ザテレビジョン3月号) *2010.01.14 CD The Ta (CDでーた) *2009.12.14 CD The Ta CDでーた *2009.12.09 Bomb *2009.12.01 HYPER HOBBY *2009.09.10 Yang Yang (ヤンヤン) *2009.09.09 Bomb *2009.08.23 Kindai *2009.08.12 CD The Ta (CDでーた) *2009.04.28 TV station *2009.04.23 Kindai *2009.04.14 CD The Ta (CDでーた) Concerts * 2009.05.27 Buono! Live 2009 ~Hybrid ☆ Punch~ (Buono！ライブ2009 ～ハイブリッド☆パンチ～) * 2009.12.19 Buono! First Live 2009 ~Winter Festa~ (ファーストライブツアー2009 ~Winterフェスタ!~) * 2010.05.19 We are Buono! Buono! LIVE TOUR 2010 * 2010.11.10 Buono! Live Tour 2010 ~Rock'n Buono!~ 3 (Buono!ライブツアー2010～Rock'n Buono!3～) * 2011.06.22 Buono! Live 2011 Winter ～Re;Buono!～ (Buono!ライブ2011winter ～Re;Buono!～) * 2011.12.07 Buono! Live Tour 2011 summer ~Rock'n Buono!~ 4 (Buono!ライブツアー2011summer～Rock'n Buono!4～) * 2012.05.23 Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” (Buono! ライブツアー 2012 “R・E・A・L) * 2012.12.12 PIZZA-LA Presents Buono! Delivery LIVE 2012 ~Ai wo Otodoke!~ DVDs Clips * 2010.03.10 CLIPS vol.1 * 2010.03.17 Shugo Chara! Clip♪Best (しゅごキャラ!クリップ♪ベスト) (Guardians 4, Shugo Chara Egg!, Buono!) * 2012.07.04 Buono! All Singles Music Video Blu-ray File2012 (Blu-ray Disc.Buono!全シングルMUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File2012) * 2012.08.29 CLIPS vol.2 Fan~club Events * 2008.12.20 Buono! Kessei 1 Shūnen Kinen FC Special Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ (Buono!結成1周年記念 FCスペシャルライブ～Rock'n Buono!～) * 2009.12.16 Buono! Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ 2 DVD MAGAZINE *2008.12.20 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.1 (FC Limited) *2009.12.19 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.2 (FC Limited) *2010.02.11 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.3 (FC Limited) *2010.08.12 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.4 Momoko Angle (FC Limited) *2010.08.12 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.5 Miyabi Angle (FC Limited) *2010.08.12 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.6 Airi Angle (FC Limited) *2011.02.11 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.7 (FC Limited) *2011.02.19 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.8 (FC Limited) *2011.08.20 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.9 (FC Limited) *2011.08.20 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.10 (FC Limited) *2012.01.28 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.11 (FC Limited) *2012.01.28 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.12 (FC Limited) Buono! Days *2008.08.22 Buono! Days ~Buono! Leader Ketteisen!~ (Buono! days ～Buono!リーダー決定戦！~) (FC Only) *2009.08.21 Buono Days 2 ~Buono! vs Bello! Special Drama~ (FC Only) Publications Photobooks *2012.05.25 Buono! In Paris “C’est bon” In Concert *2010.02.20 LIVE TOUR PHOTO DOCUMENT "Buono! First Live Tour 2009 ~ Winter Festa! ~" *2011.05.09 Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re; Buono!~ LIVE PHOTO DOCUMENT Trivia *Is the only group in Hello! Project that uses a live band for most of their concerts. *Is the only group made for the anime Shugo Chara! that didn't disband when the anime ended. *Every couple of singles, the group rotates the center girl. *Originally when they were formed there was no leader. However after gaining popularity they decided that a leader was needed and appointed Tsugunaga Momoko as leader. Finding a leader was the subject of their 1st DVD magazine. *Their debut single Honto no Jibun was the best-selling Hello! Project Kids single until C-ute's Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku surpassed it by about 3,000 copies in 2012. *They are the only group to have an entire concert sponsored by a food company (Pizza-La). Total Sales Count External Links *Official Website *Official Ameba Blog *Official Youtube Channel *Hello! Project Profile *Pony Canyon Profile *Official Blog: Shaberin Buono! (しゃべりんBuono!) *Tokyo Tower - Pinkdot store *Pizza-La CMs page Category:Shugo Chara! Groups Category:Revived Units Category:Buono! Singles Category:Buono! Concerts Category:Buono! Albums Category:2007 Units Category:Zetima Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:C-ute Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Buono! DVDs Category:Groups featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Groups featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Oricon Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Hiatus Category:Buono! Images Category:BeriKyuu Category:Buono! Category:Pony Canyon